SACRIFICE (1shoot)
by tohoshinkijeje
Summary: Jae Joong yang seorang seniman kerajaan telah menyimpan perasaan bernama cinta terhadap Yang Mulia Raja bernama Jung Yunho, namun ia mendengar akan ada konspirasi dari para menteri yang akan melenyapkan nyawa raja. apa yang akan dilakukan Kim Jae Joong?.


Judul : SACRIFICE

Rating : T

Length : 1 SHOT

Pairing : Yunjae

Warning : Geje, typo (s), Boys Love, Saeguk, lebay

Disclaimer: this story is mine but all of cast is not mine TT

Genre : Hurt, drama. Romance, whatever

* * *

Langkah seorang namja yang berpakaian tradisional itu begitu terburu-buru seperti dikejar oleh waktu namun langkahnya seketika terhenti oleh suatu pemandangan di depannya saat ia melihat para menteri Joseon memasuki salah satu paviliun istana. Entah angin apa yang membawa namja itu mengikuti para menteri lalu berdiam diri di luar paviliun dan mulai memasang telinganya untuk menyerap semua perkataan para menteri itu.

Awalnya namja itu mengabaikan obrolan di dalam paviliun, tapi ia begitu kaget ketika pembicaraan itu mulai melenceng dan terdengar seperti pemberontakan terhadap Yang Mulia baginda raja.

" Pertama kita habisi dulu Yang Mulia raja setelah itu baru kita lakukan kudeta terhadap istana " ucap salah satu menteri di dalam paviliun

" Apa yang harus kita lakukan? "

" Teh yang biasa diminum Yang Mulia setiap malam untuk membuatnya tertidur kini akan membuatnya tidur untuk selamanya "

" Perintahkan dayang istana Hwang untuk melakukan tugasnya malam ini "

Namja itu melebarkan matanya saat baru saja telinganya telah menerima beberapa kalimat konspirasi dari para menteri terhadap raja. Terlebih, mereka akan melakukan hal keji pada baginda raja dengan menghabisi hidupnya malam ini juga,

Tubuh namja itu bergetar hebat, nafasnya tercekat dan ia menutup mulutnya panik. Ia pun melangkah dengan kepercayaan yang sama sekali tidak ia inginkan. Cerobohnya, kakinya tersandung saat ia akan mengambil langkah seribunya dan menimbulkan suara gaduh.

" Siapa itu? " teriak salah satu menteri di dalam paviliun. Karena kaget dan panik takut akan ketahuan, namja itu pun segera berlari sekencang yang ia bisa dan sepersekian detik kemudian para prajurit menteri mengejarnya dari belakang, ia semakin berlari dan berlari hingga sebuah tangan menarik dirinya untuk bersembunyi dari kejaran para prajurit dan membungkam mulutnya.

" Tuan Changmin " gumam namja itu dengan nafas yang terengah-engah karena kelelahan saat ia melihat siapa yang menarik tangannya dan menyelamatkannya dari kejaran para prajurit menteri

" Seniman Kim Jae Joong, apa yang terjadi? " ucap Changmin yang merupakan pengawal pribadi raja itu.

" Tuan, baginda Raja dalam bahaya! " ucapan nama bernama Kim Jae Joong jelas saja membuat kaki tangan Raja yang sangat setia itu terkejut.

" Cheoha seniman Kim Jae Joong meminta untuk menghadap anda " suara dayang baginda raja tedengar dari luar kediamannya

" Masuklah " sahut Yang Mulia raja dari dalam kediamannya. Namja yang telah menguping pembicaraan para menteri itu kini memasuki kediaman raja dengan seorang dayang membawa gayageum di belakangnya.

" Apa yang membawamu kemari seniman Kim? " tanya raja yang bernama lengkap Jung Yunho ini

" Cheoha, izinkan hamba memainkan sebuah musik untuk anda cheonha " dengan kepala tertunduk hormat namja bernama Kim Jae Joong itu menjawab

" Musik? "

" Ye Cheoha, hamba dengar Yang Mulia selalu mengalami susah tidur. Hamba juga mendengar bahwa musik dapat membantu untuk menimbulkan rasa kantuk, izinkan hamba untuk membantu Yang Mulia " untuk seukuran orang yang telah mendengarkan berita mencengangkan seperti apa yang dialaminya, Kim Jae Joong cukup tenang dalam menghadapi raja saat ini

" Baiklah, mainkanlah musiknya " Yang Mulia raja pun menyambut baik niat seniman Kim dengan senyuman. Seniman Kim pun mulai meraih gayageumnya dan meletakannya di pangkuannya, sekali ia menarik nafas lalu ia mulia memetik senar-senar gayageum itu dengan jari-jari lentiknya yang seolah bergerak-gerak sendiri. Permainan gayageum seniman Kim membuat Yang Mulia raja selalu mengembangkan senyumnya yang indah itu.

" Seniman Kim, kemampuan bermain gayageum-mu memang tidak perlu diragukan, kau yang terbaik di Joseon " puji Yang Mulia raja pada seniman Kim saat pria itu telah menyelesaikan permainan gayageumnya

Mendengar pujian Yang Mulia raja terhadapnya, seniman Kim lantas menunduk hormat " Terima kasih atas sanjungan Yang Mulia pada hambamu yang masih perlu belajar ini cheoha, kebaikan yang mulia akan selalu hamba ingat "

Seorang dayang utama raja memasuki kamar raja sambil membawa teh yang dibawakan oleh kedua dayang lainnya " Cheoha, teh telah disiapkan. Mohon untuk diminum cheoha " ucap dayang itu sambil menunduk hormat pada rajanya

Melihat jamuan teh datang, membuat seniman Kim mendadak bergetar dan jantungnya berdegup kencang padahal sejak tadi ia sudah berhasil menyembunyikan kepanikkannya karena memang ia tahu bahwa teh itulah yang akan membuat Yang Mulia raja kehilangan nyawanya. Malam ini juga.

" Kalian boleh kembali "

" Ye cheoha " para dayang itu pun keluar dari kamar Yang Mulia raja setelah meletakkan teh yang biasa diminum Yang Mulia setiap malam itu di kamarnya.

" Cheoha! " seru Seniman Kim agak keras saat Yang Mulia hendak meminum teh itu. Yang Mulia menatapnya heran

" Maaf karena hamba telah lancang. karena hamba telah memainkan musik, bolehkah hamba meminta imbalan? " kata seniman Kim menunduk hormat sambil menatap teh itu dengan intens berharap tidak masuk ke tenggorokan rajanya ini

" Eoho! Tidak kusangka kau berani untuk meminta imbalan padaku padahal kau sendiri yang menawarkannya padaku "

" Mianhamnida cheonha, hamba pantas mati "

Melihat seniman kesayangannya ketakutan seperti ini membuat raja tertawa" Aha ha ha ha.. baiklah baiklah. Aku akan memberikanmu imbalan, apa yang ingin kau minta? "

" Yang Mulia sungguh murah hati " sekali lagi seniman Kim menunduk penuh hormat atas kebaikan Yang Mulia " Imbalan yang hamba inginkan, bolehkah hamba meminum teh yang mulia? " ia tahu keputusannya ini akan membawa resiko tinggi padanya, ia akan kehilangan nyawanya tapi ia akan rela menukar nyawa yang mulia dengan nyawanya sendiri. Dengan begini, kematiannya akan penuh dengan arti karena Kim Jae joong telah berjanji bahwa ia akan mengabdikan seluruh hidupnya untuk Yang Mulia Jung Yunho, untuk mencintai pria nomor satu di Joseon itu.

" Teh? Maksudmu teh ini? "

" Ye Cheoha "

Karena heran dengan permintaan imbalan seniman Kim, Yang Mulia pun bertanya" Kenapa kau meminta ini? kau bisa meminta yang lain, yang lebih dari sekedar teh ini semiman Kim "

" Setelah bermain beberapa musik, saya merasa kehausan cheonha. Izinkan hamba meminum teh itu Yang Mulia " tentu alasan ini hanyalah alasan fiktif yang dibuat seniman Kim.

" Ha ha ha... baiklah kalau begitu, kau boleh meminumnya dan minumlah sepuasmu. Teh ini sangat enak, kau memang harus mencobanya " dan Yang Mulia pun memberikan izinnya

" Terima kasih yang mulia " seniman Kim menunduk hormat pada Yang Mulia atas izinnya. Seniman Kim menatap teh yang mungkin sudah dicampur dengan racun itu dengan ragu, kedua tangannya terjulur meraih gelas teh itu dengan bergetar, setelah teh ini mengalir ke tenggorokannya ia akan kehilangan nyawanya tapi sekali lagi hatinya telah memantapkannya untuk mengorbankan diri untuk rajanya dan untuk _orang yang dicintainya._ Tanpa ragu ia pun mulai meminum teh itu dari gelas ke gelas.

" Kau sepertinya menyukai tehnya " ucap Yang Mulia raja yang dihiraukan oleh Kim Jae Joong dengan terus meminum teh itu sampai tetes terakhir.

Wajah Kim Jae Joong mulai terlihat pucat dan keringat mulai bercucuran dari tubuhnya yang bergetar " Hamba... mohon pamit Yang Mulia " dengan ucapan terbata-bata, seniman Kim pun menjauh dari kediaman Yang Mulia dengan air mata yang sudah menggenang di kedua sudut mata bulatnya yang indah. _Hamba mohon pamit untuk selamanya Yang Mulia._

Terdengar suara derap langkah kaki terburu-buru menghampiri kediaman paduka Yang Mulia " Cheoha! " seru orang itu dengan raut muka panik

" Yoochun-aa, ada apa? Kenapa kau begitu panik? " tanya Yang Mulia pada kasimnya itu

Dengan nafas yang masih belum teratur Kasim Park menjawab pertanyaan rajanya itu" Yang mulia baik-baik saja? Pihak menteri telah melakukan pengkhianatan terhadap Yang Mulia, mereka akan meracuni anda malam ini lalu melakukan kudeta"

" Apa? Pengkhianatan? Meracuniku? " tentu saja Yang mulia terkaget-kaget mendengar berita yang disampaikan oleh kasim Park

" Benar Yang Mulia, teh yang biasa anda minum setiap malam apa anda sudah meminumnya? Kemungkinan mereka akan memasukkan racun pada teh Yang Mulia " pertanyaan Yoochun membuat jantung Yang Mulia berdegup kencang.

Mendengar teh yang selalu ia minum ada racunnya ia kembali terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya, jika ia masih sehat maka yang terkena racun adalah...? " Apa? Teh itu... seniman Kim Jae Joong! "

Setelah mendengar berita dari kasimnya yang juga telah diberitahu oleh Pengawal Shim bahwa Yang Mulia akan diracun, Yang Mulia jelas kaget apalagi ia sadar bahwa seseorang telah mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya" Seniman Kim! " seru Yang Mulia Jung sambil membuka pintu geser kediaman Seniman Kim Jae Joong dengan kasar dan melupakan segala tata krama istana yang telah melekat dengannya sebagai raja dan penghuni istana yang agung.

Dan Yang Mulia raja semakin melebarkan matanya saat ia melihat seniman Kim terbaring menyamping dan melengkung sambil memegangi perut dan mulutnya yang kini sudah berlumuran darah. Sejenak Yang Mulia terpaku melihat pemandangan di depannya.

" Cheoha " ucapnya lirih saat Kim Jae Joong melihat samar-samar baginda Raja telah berada di depannya. Wajah Kim Jae Joong kini sudah sangat pucat dan keringat dingin yang sudah mulai membanjiri tubuhnya.

" Bertahanlah aku mohon, tabib akan segera datang " Yang Mulia Jung Yunho langsung menghampiri pria itu dan mengangkat tubuh Kim Jae Joong ke pangkuannya

" Cheoha, hamba senang anda tidak apa-apa " dengan nafas yang sepertinya mulai kehabisan Jae Joong mencoba untuk mengeluarkan kalimatnya

" Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Kenapa kau meminum teh itu? "

Kim Jae Joong sangat berusaha untuk bisa mengeluarkan kata-katanya ditengah-tengah nafasnya yang sudah mulai sesak dan darah yang sudah berlumuran di sekitar mulutnya dan mengotori tangannya " Jika kematianku adalah untuk melindungimu aku rela cheonha karena hidup yang mulia lebih penting dan berharga dibandingkan denganku " di tengah rasa sakitnya Jae Joong bahkan masih sempat untuk menyunggingkan senyumnya yang indah " Bahkan saat aku akan menemui ajalkupun aku senang melihat Yang Mulia berada di sisi hamba dan memeluk hamba seperti ini, tidak ada yang lebih indah dan membuatku bahagia dibandingkan dengan waktu sekarang. Aku tidak akan menyesali kematianku Yang Mulia " kata Jae Joong sambil tersenyum, matanya yang mengeluarkan air mata terlihat begitu berbinar menatap Yang Mulia raja yang ada didepannya. Kemudian, Kim Jae Joong memuntahkan darah yang mungkin untuk yang kedua kalinya, darah itu keluar lumayan banyak dari mulutnya hingga mengotori pakaiannya dan juga pakaian raja yang indah dan terbuat dari sutra.

Yang Mulia mulai panik dan ikut menangis melihat seniman kesayangannya ini kini tengah berada di penghujung kematiannya karena telah menyelematkan hidupnya" Jae Joong-aa, Jae Joong-aa, kumohon bertahanlah "

Jae Joong menggeleng pelan, dan menarik nafas panjang untuk kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya" Animnida cheoha, hamba hanya ingin cheoha mendengarkan perkataan hamba. " kini perkataan Jae Joong semakin pelan dan lirih " Cheoha, hamba selalu tidak punya keberanian dan kesempatan untuk mengatakan ini. tolong ampuni hamba dan maafkan hamba karena telah lancang menyimpan sebuah perasaan terhadap Yang Mulia, hamba tau bahwa perasaan seperti ini terlarang bagi kita berdua karena hamba dan yang mulia adalah sesama pria dan kedudukan kita yang berbeda jauh... tapi hamba juga tidak akan pernah menyesali perasaan hamba ini terhadap Yang Mulia bahkan jika hamba masuk nerakanpun hamba rela. Maafkan hamba Yang Mulia, tapi hamba mencintai Yang Mulia, hati hamba sepenuhnya adalah milik Yang Mulia bahkan semenjak Yang Mulia masih menjadi putra mahkota " meskipun ekspresi Jae Joong terlihat kesakitan tetapi sinar matanya menyiratkan kebahagiaan saat ia mengatakan perasaanya terhadap Yang Mulia

" Maafkan aku, harusnya aku yang mengatakannya lebih dulu padamu bukan dirimu. Dan sekarang kau mengorbankan nyawamu untukku, pria macam apa aku ini yang membiarkan orang yang dicintainya mati didepannya? Sebagai raja bagaimana aku bisa melindungi rakyatku jika satu orang yang kucintai saja tidak bisa kulindungi " Yang Mulia larut dalam tangisannya. Ternyata, perasaannya dengan perasaan Kim Jae Joong sama. Dan ia harus mengetahui hal tersebut ketika pria yang dicintainya akan pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Kenyataan bahwa mereka sesama pria selalu membuatnya ragu ditambah ia adalah seorang raja Joseon, bagaimana bisa seorang raja menyukai sesama jenis? Perbuatannya ini bisa dianggap sebagai tindakan paling abnormal yang pernah ada. Maka dari itu, ia selalu mengorbankan perasaannya demi kelangsungan hidup negara dan rakyatnya. Selalu seperti itu.

Bagi Kim Jae Joong, kata-kata Yang Mulia tadi membuat kebahagiaannya jadi berlipat-lipat ganda bahkan sampai keujung langit. " Hamba senang bahwa ternyata kita bedua memiliki perasaan yang sama. Hamba akan mati bahagia " Jae Joong kembali tersenyum, ia sangat bahagia bahkan di akhir hidupnya. Jae Joong terlihat mengatur hembusan nafasnya perlahan, tangannya yang telah ternodai oleh darah itu terangkat menyentuh pipi Yang Mulia sekaligus mengotori pipinya dengan noda darah Jae Joong dan menyeka air mata Yang Mulia, Yang Muliapun membalas memegangi tangan Kim Jae Joong. Dengan suara yang berbisik Jae Joong bergumam " Jangan menangis. Aku mencintaimu " kata-kata Jae Joong barusan berakhir dengan satu hembusan nafas terakhir yang membuat semua badannya kini melemas di pangkuan Yang Mulia

Yang Mulia Jung Yunho membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya bahwa kini Jae Joong sudah tidak ada lagi " Jae Joong-aa! Jae Joong-aa! Buka matamu Jae Joong-aa, ini perintah raja kau harus membuka matamu! Buka matamu! Jae Joong-aa! " Raja Jung Yunho mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Jae Joong yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu beberapa kali tapi tetap saja seberapa kuat usaha Yang Mulia, ia sudah tidak bisa bertemu dengan Jae Joong lagi, seorang seniman kerajaan yang pandai memainkan alat musik gayageum itu kini sudah tidak bisa menghibur hati Yang Mulia lagi dengan permainan gayageumnya yang menakjuban.

" Cheoha, hamba menemukan ini di kamar seniman kim " Kasim Park Yoochun tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar Yang Mulia dan membuyarkan semua lamunan Yang Mulia Raja. Raja Jung melirik apa yang berada ditangan Kasim Park. sebuah surat.

" Ini... surat dari Jae Joong " gumamnya saat Yang Mulia meraih surat itu dari tangan Kasim Park. Ia pun mulai membuka surat terkahir yang ditinggalkan oleh Kim Jae Joong untuknya.

_Cheoha, hamba menggunakan kekuatan terakhir hamba untuk menulis surat ini._

_Cheoha, jangan terlalu menyesali kematian hamba yang hina dan berdosa ini. Kematian hamba adalah sesuatu yang pantas hamba dapatkan karena telah menyimpan perasaan bernama _cinta_ ini kepada yang mulia._

_Cheoha, jangan terlalu merasa bersalah dan jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri._

_Maafkan hamba karena tidak bisa memainkan musik untuk cheoha lagi, maaf karena hamba tidak bisa menemani cheoha jalan-jalan berkeliling istana lagi dan terima kasih karena sudah memberikan senyum yang mulia yang indah untuk hamba._

_Tolong hiduplah dengan bahagia dan jangan pernah menangis karena dengan itulah hamba juga akan merasa bahagia._

Beberapa tetes air mata kini berjatuhan dari kedua sudut mata Yang Mulia Raja saat ia membaca surat dari Jae Joong. Satu kata terakhir yang tertulis di pojok bawah surat membuat tangisan Jung Yunho semakin dalam. Ia tidak tahu apakah kata itu terlihat salah atau tidak tetapi karena kata itulah yang selalu dikorbankan oleh Jung Yunho karena kata itu juga ia kehilangan Jae Joong tapi kata itu juga membuat hidupnya terasa lebih indah daripada biasanya dan membuat ia tahu apa itu arti kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya.

_Saranghae_

_**END**_

terima kasih sudah membaca ff yunjae kedua saya. saya author baru disini jadi mohon bantuannya ya ^^

maaf kalau mungkin ffnya kurang memuaskan, saya masih perlu banyak belajar lagi buat bikin ff yunjae hehehehe

salam kenal ^^


End file.
